legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mantizoid vs. Frenzy
Amset-Ra is looking at some of his diary entries. Diary: Dear Diary, Ogel has served his max-security sarcophagus term, so I let him out. As Ogel freely walked through the halls, Dad saw him, and asked me what he was doing out of jail. When I told him that he had served his term, he Corona'd him back to jail. Go figure. P.S. He locked Ogel's sarcophagus with the Re-Gou Ruby. Amset-Ra looks at another entry. Diary: Dear Diary, Axel went fishing with his buddies from the Atlantis Dive Team, and they caught A. A Tiger Shark, B. an Angler Fish, or C. a plain old fish. You have 15 seconds to answer. Fifteen seconds later, the answer is B. "What?" you ask. "They can't catch anything that deep!" Well, they caught a freshwater angler fish, and you rant over the impossibility of that happening. So they donated the angler to me, and I have some plans for it... Amset-Ra starts writing a new entry. Diary: Dear Diary, I saw Palpatine in the hall today. He went into Tee-Vee's locker room and started going through lockers. I was amazed. I was even more amazed when he pulled out a priest's cloak. I know what you're thinking. You're right, Palpatine was the Priest of the Tee-Vee! I'm not going into details, but let's just say that Palpatine is "visiting" Ogel. Oh, and I met the amazing, benevolent, cherished, etc. Tee-Vee. In his robot speech, he told me that he had no idea that he had a priest. Go figure. Again. Amset-Ra: And now to play LEGO Dimensions. Invizable: Welcome to Invizable's Fighting Cube! I am the third minifigure to take over the Fighting Pyramid, uh, Cube. Pharaoh Hotep: Congratulations for joining the Takeover Club! Terabyte begins raining confetti everywhere. Invizable: Iiiin the Red Corner, get ready to put up a fight, 'cause the bearer of the Energy Blades is the one and only MAAAAANTIZOOOOIIIIID! Jerry: I'm here to avenge Terry and Mary! Fear me! Invizable: Iiiin the Blue Corner, it's Frenzy. Frenzy: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How come I don't get a fancy INTRODUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Invizable: Because. Award time! The User of the Week is BubbleBomber for finally updating the Fighter Pages, and the Minifigure of the Week is my boss AntiMatter! Prediction time! Frenzy is a joke, so I'm voting for Jerry! Fight! Jerry: Are you ready to lose, Frenzy? (Please say yes!) Frenzy: I don't know the meaning of the WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frenzy Fans (including Commandosaur): You tell him, Frenzy! Frenzy: No, really. Is it a verb or something? Jerry: Finally. He didn't use an overexclamatory burst. Anyway, less yakkin', more attackin'! Energy Blades! Zapzapzap! Frenzy: That TICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here, have some ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jerry: Ice cream? Why, I'd do anything for- Splat! Jerry: -ice cream... Frenzy: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The distraction WORKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With little EFFORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Invizable: Frenzy... threw an ice cream... at Jerry? Jerry: You can't beat me that easily. Construct! Clickclickclickclickclick! Jerry: Behold! The Hive Crawler! Now are you afraid? Frenzy: Of course NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not when I have Brick Daddy's LUNAR LIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brick Daddy: Hey, slim-o! Give back my limo! Frenzy: MISSILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FWOOSH! Jerry: Larva Launch! Woosh woosh! KABOOM Hiss...... Invizable: Frenzy fired a missile at the incoming eggs and destroyed them. Jerry: Now you've done it. Venom Guns! Frenzy: MISSILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FWOOSH! Zarkzark! KABOOM!!! Frenzy: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Invizable: Frenzy fired another missile, but the venom gums of the Hive Crawler blew it up in his face. Brick Daddy: Jawson! Craniac! Take down this maniac! Invizable: No outsiders are allowed! On second thought, this is my Fighting Cube, so let's allow outsiders! Jawson: This is gonna be JAWSOME! Craniac: Sure, Pohatu beat me earlier this season, but who cares anymore? Invizable: The two Black Hole Gang members are flying their ships into the ring! Jerry: ...This is just great. Frenzy: Attack his WEAK SPOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Craniac: With pleasure! Jawson: JAWSOME! FWOOSH FWOOSH Ratatatatatatata CHING CHING CHING! Jerry: Oh... boy... KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Invizable: Wow. Even the sound effects are Frenzy'd. Anyway, Frenzy wins! Professor Hydron: Pause! Jerry, how could you have fought this fight better? Jerry: If even the Hive Crawler wasn't enough, I might as well steal the Alien Queen's- Alien Queen: DON'T. YOU. DARE. Jerry: Um, on second thought, I could win with an MOC. Also, I lost because no one would believe me if I said I lost to a television. Professor Hydron: Well, you already did lose to Tee-Vee earlier this season. Jerry: And so did Terry. Frenzy: Now I get to fight a ROBOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And a ZAPPY ZAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Or not. CORONA! Bzzzzznnnnn... Frenzy: Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was SPICY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: End. Transmission. NOW. Amset-Ra: What?! Why was I sent to the past, and not the past me? Oh, this getting confusing... ???: Perhaps we can help. Amset-Ra: What? Who are you? ???: We are the TARDIS. Amset-Ra: You mean the one from Doctor Who? ???: No, we are the TARDIS, the T'ruly '''A'nnoying 'R'ogues 'D'oing 'I'nsane 'S'tuff. '''Amset-Ra: Are you insane? ???: Yes, we are. Amset-R: So, TARDIS, how do I get back to the present? ???: Give us all the Aeroblades, and then we'll talk. Amset-Ra: What?! They won't be released for about another eight months! ???: Have someone send them back in time to you. Amset-Ra: How can that be arranged? ???: Only the doctor can do that. Amset-Ra: Doctor who? ???: You will know soon enough. We shall contact him right away. End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Mantizoid vs. Frenzy? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 2 Battles